Define Insanity ( The Outsiders, Dallas Winston)
by TinaIsEvilNothingYouCanDo
Summary: Susiana, is a girl with Amnesia. She now shortly knows this as she wakes up from a coma, she has no idea who she is, or what she stands for till she meets the Greaser Gang and Jonathan an Old neighbor and teacher who can tell her who she is in less then five minutes, but will she remember?
1. Chapter 1

Define Insanity, Define Memory. Both, I didn't know how to explain in. Memory, something I don't have and Insanity, something I wish I had. The only thing I remember is that my name is Susi, short for Susiana. Or so I think, I mean would it be written on my hospital bed otherwise. I know, my parents are dead, their the only ones I remember. Everybody else, hasn't visited me and from the doctors have told me, I was in a car crash. I was walking along the road with my parents and a drunk driver hit us. My parents didn't make the cut, but I did. Supposedly I have been a Coma for three months. I have a disease called Amnesia, I forgot everything about myself. I don't know, where I'm going to go or if I'll ever cure from this, but I know one thing. I have no family, the doctors said they tried to contact anybody that may be relatives, but no luck since I only remember that my name is Susiana. Susiana, my parents must have hated me. I just wish I can remember something, anything. Maybe, deciding to escape wasn't the best idea and that If I had stayed, I would not be roaming the street in a white hospital gown and twitchy legs. Cars would pass by and peoples would give me a weird stare, like I was an alien. I do know I have long wavy ginger hair that stops at my waist.  
Light blue eyes, and my upper cheeks are full of freckles. I'm small, I really am and If I was given the chance to eat A barbecue sandwich I would, oh look another thing I remember.  
It started raining, and I was bare foot, walking along the sidewalk, passing umbrellas and newspaper savings, as in you don't see the person, but you know they are there, because they have umbrellas and newspapers on top of their heads.

I believe, I might live with Amnesia till I'm eighty and that this may be the opportunity to change my name and who I want to be as a person. Maybe I can keep Susi and say its my actual name and not a nickname.  
It was dark out and I could barely see where I was going expect from the street lights, that light up a small round spot underneath them. I could clearly hear my feet clacking the small water that filled the top of the pavement, and the wind blowing all my hair back. I was starting to get dizzy and the fact that cars where really fast didn't help, Next thing I knew I had fallen on my but and I was soaked from the rain. Bad enough you don't remember who you are, either less passing out on the street.

" Guys.. I think she's waking up.." Said a voice, as I blinked my eyes, and swinging a hand infront of them, as the light burned me.  
" She's waking up! Act natural.." Said another voice and by then I knew I had passed out on the street, In the rain and I still didn't remember who I was.  
" Yeah, Two-bit that pose looks really natural!" Yelled another sarcastic tone. I blinked, my eyes finally adjusting to the light and my surroundings.  
" Why did we pick up this broad again?" Said another voice, which I just though was plain rude. I sat up on the sofa and was surrounded by about six boys and their smiling faces but one who just looked mad at the world.  
" My name is Susi and If you would go as calling me a broad again, You would have made a mistake.." I snapped at him, new personality activated.  
" Sarcastic little girl, aren't you?" He said once more with a smirk crawling onto his face, if he wasn't so bitter maybe I would have been attracted to his black eyes.  
" Should of though about that, before kidnapping me!" I said, staring the others who face just dropped and one sitting in the kitchen, who was really built came walking in.  
" Look, Ponyboy over there found you on the streets, soaked and passed out, you may as even say thank you." He said, pointing a finger and he was right.  
" You're I'm sorry and thank you" I simply said, taking a look at these boys, who had so much grease in their hair, they could grease a kitchen pan.  
" I'm Two-bit.." Said one cutting the silence and shaking my hand. I smiled and they already knew my name, since I had told them earlier.

After going around the table and saying hi and introducing ourselves, I came to the sarcastic and angry one of the group.  
"Dallas.." Is all he said, and I just plainly ignored him. Darry poked my arm and told me to follow him into some random room.  
" Here, It might be big for now.. But you can get a job and go shopping later.." He said, my eyes grew wide and I didn't know what to say.  
" You're letting me stay here?" I asked nicely, this was what I was going for, you're nice to me I'm nice to you, You're mean to me, I'm mean to you.  
" Well, you have no idea who you are and looks like you have no where to go, so yeah." He said with a grin, and walked out. I smiled mostly to myself, Darry was nice, Pony was creative, Soda was handsome, Two-bit was funny, Johnny was shy, Steve had no teeth and Dally was just plain angry.  
I took a second look at the clothes, You could tell it was women clothing, because it just looked it. His girlfriend maybe? I put it on and it was still too big. There was a nice red sweater, too big for me, speaking of big sweaters I was starving. I slipped on the ripped blue jeans and headed into the kitchen and living room.

I walked into the kitchen and knowing that I was going to stay here for a while, I sat down at the kitchen table and luckily they had read my mind, because there was a plate with chocolate cake and a glass of milk right there.  
" Enjoy that.." Mumbled Dallas, getting up and walking out the door. What an attractive little bastard he was, was the only thing in my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

I think the person I got the most along with was Two-bit, he introduced me to Mickey Mouse and chocolate cake with beer. Soda was the second, He helped me get a job at the Gas Station and I got enough money to buy some clothing that fit. Every night, I lay up on the roof and just watch the stars, once in a while you catch a flying star, and sometimes I would wish to gain my memory back. Two-bit sometimes joined me, we wouldn't talk. We would just lay there, in silence and watch the stars. Every day, I went to work. Every day I gained for things in my life. Maybe I was doing more now, that I did in the past. What if, my past life was a waste, what if I was someone that had no life and now I did.  
" Do you even remember, how you where?" Asked Two-bit, it was one of those nights, we where laying on the roof, and for the first time in a few days he talked.  
" No, I only remember I have two parents.. The doctors told me so Its not really remembering.." I said, it was the truth.  
" That.. I wouldn't want that to happen to me.." He mumbles and glances at me sideways, I smile faintly and close my eyes.  
" Why are you still single?" I ask him, maybe its too soon, but I mean look at him. He's so sweet and funny, and he must have a girlfriend.  
" I don't know.." He says, shrugging his shoulders. I caught Him off surprise cause he sat up just to look at me. I smiled and just closed my eyes again.  
" Well, anybody with a right mind. Wouldn't turn you down.." I whisper, putting my arms behind my head, I can still tell he's looking at me.

_"Susi!" A familiar voice yells for her. She turns spotting a boy with dark hair and the eyes to match, she smiles and starts to run toward the boy who called her out earlier.  
" Where are we going?" she asks him as he pulls her across the small forest, feeling bushes and branches hitting across her legs and arms.  
" You'll see!" He yells, he stops at the top of a mountain and she walks slowly, to stand next to him. He smiles at her and gives her light peck on the cheek. ' We'll be best friends for ever and this will be our spot..' He says, and by the way they both look they are about twelve.  
" Promise nothing will ever get between us?" She says, holding out her pinky as they swear and vow to be best friends forever.  
" Promise.." He mumbles and they both smile at each other._

"Susi..Susi, get up!" Yells another voice, not like the boys. I was dreaming again, I had those dreams a lot lately and sometimes I remember them and sometimes I don't.  
" Two-bit?" I mumble. Clearly its him cause I can smell the beer that has never dissapeared from his jacket, since the day I've met him.  
" Yeah, now get up. Ginger.." He said with a chuckle, he sounds tired. I slowly open my eyes, as I find myself laying down on the roof, and Two-bit is jumping down.  
" Ginger.." I mumble and jump down after him. He shakes his head slowly and realises he's late for something as he grabs his car keys from his jacket and runs off to his car.  
" I have to go, I'll see you later!" He yells, and drives off. I shrug my shoulders, rubbing my arms. I forgot my jacket again, that is smart.  
I walk inside slowly, everybody sitting at the kitchen table, Including the Dally The Menice Winston, who I wish could get that I have done nothing to him and that he shouldn't be such a lil shit about everything.  
" Hay, where have you been?" Asks Darry, and I knew that Two-bit would probably say something about when he gets back.

" The roof, I starts hanging there.." I say, flopping down on the couch. I know Dallas is about to say something snappy about it, so I just wait.  
" You havn't fallen off yet?" He says, playing cards with Steve and Soda. Everybody turns silent and gives me the -Watcha-gonna-do-about-it- Look.  
" You havn't gotten to jail yet?" I say, crossing my arms. Oh Susi you're so good at comebacks, I say to myself and raising an eyebrow.  
" Oh I'm going there.." He snaps, giving me a dirty look. Why does he hate me so much, I think again. I growl and narrow my eyes.  
" the only place you're going is the hospital if you don't knock off your snarky attitude!" I shout, running out the door.

God, I really hate that guy. I can never see myself going out with garbage like that, why can't they be all like Two-bit or sweet Soda. Shy like Johnny or Creative like Pony, strong like Darry. No he's just a jerk with a tude and luckily I never want anything to do with him.  
" Hay stranger.." Says a voice, I blink looking around and all I see isa man sitting on a park bench, his blond hair curling onto his face. He doesn't look that old, about in his late twenties, His blue eyes, look nice enough to start a conversation with anybody.  
" Hi..." I mumble, looking around. I never really had a conversation with someone outside the gas station or The Curtis home.  
" Its me, Jonathan.." He says and I really don't know who he is. He seems dissapointed, maybe he knows something about me.  
" I've been in a car crash.. I have Amnesia.. I don't remember anything.." I say, sitting down beside him and his face lights up a bit.  
" Well, then...My name is Jonathan..I used to be your neighbor.. Its true, I havn't seen you in a while..." He says, giving me a smile.  
" Do you know anything about me?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. I mean maybe he knows something about me and I can maybe remember.

He smiles at me and gives me a wink, I shrug and look around.  
" You where bright, very bright. Smart even, you where so nice. You'd help me with my guarden and you'd babysit my baby Marcel. He loved you, a lot of kids looked up to you, one day you just went missing. As the same for your parents..." He says, and looks down. He really looks sad, maybe I was a lost.  
" Anything else?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.  
" Maybe, You where a student of mine. Classroom... you where in my science and math classe, you have an older brother name Tyler and he died when you where about ten. He was your idol, you wrote a speech about him when you where about thirteen and then you left the school.." He says. An older brother huh.  
" Do you know how he died?" I ask, how does he know so much about me. Maybe I was friends with this a guy sometime in my life.  
" Nobody really knows...Your parents wouldn't talk about it much.." He says, giving me a sincere look. I look down and he knows so much, I don't want to live, but I have to head to work.  
" Can you meet me here tomorrow?" I ask. He nods, I get up and sprint away, I turn slowly to see him still sitting there. ' How old are you!?" I yell back.  
" Fourty!" He looks young for a fourty. He looks really young.


	3. Chapter 3

I met up with Jonathan, the next morning at the same bench. I don't remember anything of what he's been telling me, which is really bizarre because He's been telling me a lot.  
" The last thing I truly remember is that your family where Christians.. They went to church every Sunday and they did prayers and stuff like that.." He mumbles. Me and Christian, I've been cursing all the time lately, I'm sure to burn in hell now.  
" Anything else?" I ask. I'm deperate for answers, although he's been my only source lately, its good to know I was a somebody.  
He shakes his head, while I simply slip both of my hands into my pockets. My dreams have also been telling me nothing, I only dream of when I was about twelve or ten. ' Okay Thanks Jonathan.." I add, getting up I slowly walk off, but he grabs my arms, turning me. He opens my palm and sets something shiny in it. Looking down I narrow my eyes at it.  
" Its an Opal Necklace, It used to be my wife's but She doesn't need it anymore.. So you can have it." He says, smiles and walks off.  
I smile as we part ways, I open my palm at the blue neckalce in my palm. Its beautiful, the colours are dark, the dark blue colours.  
" Hay Ginger, what Dyou have there?" Asks an annoying voice, grabbing the necklace from my hand, I growl.

" Dally, give it back!" I yell, but he just plainly lifts it up and I'm not match for tall peoples, I'm short. I grab a hold of his arm, and start to jump up and down as he starts laughing.  
" Catch it if you can!" He yells,for some reason. Dallas looks even gooder with a smile on his face, and I hate to ruin the moment.  
" Fine, Keep it!" I yell, and slip my hands into my pockets, as I start to walk off. He stops me, opens my hands and slaps it in there.  
" Learn to have a little fun." He groans, and I start to walk and for some reason he follows me along, walking beside me.  
"I would If you wouldn't be a lil shit about everything all the time.." I say, walking along the sidewalk. He stays silent and for some reason I pose questions, I mean If he was nicer. Maybe Silvia wouldn't have cheated on him while he was in prison.  
" Right, well.. If you're though you don't get hurt.." He mumbles and walks along, lighting up a cigarette. I roll my eyes, cigarettes was a waist of lungs.  
" Yeah and by being though, you also refuse to love... Or have any kind of feelings toward other peoples.." I whisper, giving him a sideways glance, he raises his eyebrows at me.

He knows I'm right, afraid to admit it, he just stays silent. We get to the Curtis home and for some reason everybodies gone, So I decide to flop down on the couch and Dallas does the same at the other end, the space between us can fill at least three peoples inbetween us.

_"Susi.." Says the voice of the boy from earlier. ' Come on, just give me your hand!' He laughs, and she rolls her eyes at him. He takes her hand, helping her up on the tree. They look older now about fourteen, they both stand on the tree stump.  
" If I die, I blame you.." She mumbles and looks around as he keeps climbing up. He laughs and keeps going, she follows him.  
" If We Die, I blame global Warming.." He laughs and keeps going. Global warming, really?_

I woke up, breathing like a dying hippo and I was sweaty. I looked around and for some reason, I was still laying on The couch, but my head was on Dally's Lap and he was sleeping too. Don't ask how I ended up there, I move a lot when I sleep. His jacket slipped off me as I picked up from the floor, had he given me his jacket? I looked around the house was dark and I was really starting to wonder where the hell the rest where.  
Then Dallas woke up, snorting and I narrowed my eyes turning to him. He rubbed his forhead and looked around weirdly.  
" Shit, the rumble!" He yells and shoots upwards grabing his jacket. I look around and run out the door, following him through the yard and around the corner.  
" Where are we going!?" I yelled at him, but he didn't answer. We got to this place, where there was about two cars and there where greasers lined up against them. Some more cars started getting here, and I could tell that they where higher than we where. Not like that, they just looked cleaner and somehow drunk.  
" Susi, go home!" yells Darry, but I refuse to move. I shake my head as Two-bit grabs a hold of Darry's arm and says.  
" The More the merrier.." He says and smiles, then winks. I smile and I stand right next to Dally who has an evil smirk on his face. 


End file.
